Finding the people we love
by coolkidd
Summary: Summary: I’m not good at summaries at all but its gonna be good. 2 People get kidnapped and Hermione and someone else has to find them. Somewhat OOC Post HBP and I’m not sure yet if it’ll be DHr or RHr. No flames!
1. Dreams are Reality

**Summary: I'm not good at summaries at all but its gonna be good. 2 People get kidnapped and Hermione and someone else has to find them. Somewhat OOC Post HBP and I'm not sure yet if it'll be D/Hr or R/Hr. No flames!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: this is my story I'm writing during my writers block for the last part of my 4 part storys. Sorry guyz this is my worst writers block ever! The other story might not even come up! Now on to my new story!**

"Give the boy here Wormtail." An icy drawl recognized as Lord Voldemort.

"Yes My, My lord." Wormtail replied

"Harry Potter, The Boy-who-is-going-to-die. It's a shame no one is here to sacrifice themselves as your mudblood mother did. Lets settle this once and for all."

"your going to fail Voldemort." Harry Potter said

"ready to die?" Voldemort hissed "Avada Kedavra!" but as he said it someone jumped infront of Harry and took the spell. It looked like a younger Sirius Black but Hermione couldn't tell she woke up right as the young man fell to the ground. Hermione Granger graduated from Hogwarts two years ago as head girl. She got to spend the whole year with the head boy and best friend Harry Potter. Ron was her boyfriend since her 6th year. _Might as well make some hot coca_. Hermione thought, so she went downstairs to the kitchen and made I she had just started to drink it when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hermione. I cant stay much longer but Blaise Zabini. He just sacrificed himself to save me, voldemorts looking for me. I've got to go."

"Harry. Blaise wasn't the guy who looked like Sirius and was in our year was he?" Hermione asked knowing it was true.

"Yes Hermione, he was, why?"

"I just saw it happen in my dream. Voldemort was just about to kill you and he jumped infront of you." Harry just looked at Hermione

"Tell Ginny I love her." And he apparated away.

**A/N: hope you like it! no flames plz!**


	2. OMG Ginny!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter sadly**

**A/N: Hey RR! **

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she ran upstairs to Ginny's room, (Hermione, Ginny, and Luna shared an apartment in the muggle community).

"Hermione! Can you quiet down! You'll wake the dead!" Luna said groggily to Hermione.

"Harry just visited, Luna!" Hermione said and together Luna and Hermione went into Ginny's room. "Ginny wakeup!"

"What Herms? It's like 1 am!" Ginny groaned

"Harry just visited and he says he loves you. He's running away." Hermione explained then she told both of the girls about her dream. They all fell asleep in Ginny's room, and then around 10 am Hermione awoke to the sound of Ginny's voice going: Herms, Hermione, and WAKE UP!

"Hermione aren't you going to be late for work? Luna's already left." Ginny said

"I don't work today Gin."

"Oh good. I need to tell you something."

"What is it Ginny? Something's wrong, I can tell."

"Promise me you won't tell Luna."

"Of course I won't."

"I'm pregnant Hermione. I found out yesterday when both of you were working. I'm going to tell my family today. I was going to tell Harry today as well." Ginny said then cried.

"Ginny, that's wonderful! Don't worry Harry Will be fine." Hermione comforted her best friend until she heard the doorbell ring and got up to get it.

"Ron. Hey, Ginny is upstairs go talk to her." Hermione said then Ron kissed her.

"Hey Babe." Ron said and smiled "How is Ginny?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself." Ginny said from the doorway. Both Ron and Ginny smiled

"Hey Gin! How are you?" Ron asked

"I'm pregnant. It's Harry's but he doesn't know yet. I just found out yesterday." Ginny said fast thinking that her brother would be mad but he wasn't.

"Well I hope its Harry's!" Ron joked "Ginny this is great who all knows?"

"The doctor, me, Hermione, and you." Ginny said "I'm going to tell the rents today."

"I hope you don't mind being alone tonight because Hermione and I are going out for dinner." Ron said.

"I won't be alone because Luna will be here. And we were going to watch some muggle movies."

"Ok that's settled then. Now let's go tell mum and dad and all the rest of the Weasley's." Ron said. Then they all apparated outside the Weasley's door. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Hello? Who is it?" Mrs. Weasley called

"It's Hermione, Ginny, and your most wonderful son that you love so much." Ron said laughing

"Hello dears. What brings you here?" Molly asked

"Mum can we get everyone down here first?" Ginny asked

"Sure. Arthur, Fred, George, Percy!" Molly called

"Percy? You guys are over your row?" Ron asked

"Yes. Ah here they are." Mrs. Weasley said and Ginny took a deep breath while Ron squeezed her shoulder.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny said everyone was happy for her and Gred and Forge were their usual selves. " I'm going to send a letter to Harry." Ginny said.

Later at dinner…

"Hermione I love you so much." Ron said " It's a shame that Harry had to run and all"

"I love you too Ron." Hermione said. "I feel so sorry for Ginny."

"Yeah I do too. But there's something I need to ask you." Ron pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it. " Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Ron of course!" Hermione said as he slipped the ring, with a small pink stone, on her finger.

"Are you 'Ermione Granger?" a French waiter asked

"Yes I am." Hermione replied

"Zen zis iz for you." The waiter gave her a letter. She read it. It read :

_Mudblood,_

_I have your red head friend and she won't be returned until you find a few things of mine. Meet me at midnight tonight alone by the tree in your yard._

_Lord Voldemort_

Hermione dropped the letter and said " Ron, we need to get back." after they paid the apparated back to her house. When she opened the door everything was fine and there was an owl tapping on the window it was from Luna saying she was going to be home late around 8pm. It was 8 o clock now. They walked into Ginny's room. It was a mess.

"You know what you have to do now right?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I think so."

**A/n: Hope u liked it! It might be too soon to tell but review and tell me if it should be R/ Hr or D/ Hr. thx! **


	3. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: sorry it took so long. I had school then I kept forgetting to update! Sorry! Here's the 3rd chapter.**

At midnight Hermione went outside and waited by the tree. About 10 minuets after she went outside Voldemort appeared.

"Granger. I need you to get the rest of my horcruxes **(A/N: did I spell it right?)**, Well not all of them. Just these two." Voldemort said and gave her a list. The list read:

Slytherins locket-Cave

Only green time turner- golden forest, France

"But Voldemort, Harry went to the cave and came back with a faux locket and a note signed R.A.B." Hermione said and Voldemort looked worried.

"Find it." he snapped

"Sir, do you know who R.A.B. is?" She asked

"I might. You might have another person coming with you." Voldemort left after that

CRACK! Hermione apparated to Ron and Harry's apartment. Then she knocked.

"Hello?" Ron asked sleepily

"Ron. I have to find his horcruxes." Hermione said then explained the whole meeting.

"Oh Hermione it'll be fine." Ron said hugging her "lets go talk to Lupin."

After the got to the orders headquarters and got inside they told the members about the meeting with Voldemort.

"That was very unlike you Hermione and very stupid! He could have killed you!" Lupin said

"She was not being stupid! Obviously Voldemort is planning something and doesn't want to kill her." Ron said very angrily.

"Well it doesn't matter! If she" Remus said but was interrupted

"STOP! Stop fighting both of you!" Hermione said

"Excuse me but I need to talk to Remus Lupin" said a familiar voice

"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione said

"Granger?" Malfoy said

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked

"I have a few tasks to do in order to get my mother back." He said

"These tasks don't have to do with Voldemort do they?" Hermione asked

"Yeah. Why Granger?"

"Well Malfoy, my best friend was taken and I have to find his horcruxes." Hermione said

"Oh. Damn you're the person I have to go with!"

"I'm not happy about this either!"

"But my reputation will be ruined if I'm seen with a mudblood" at this word Hermione and Ron both pulled out their wands

"PUT YOUR WANDS DOWN!" Lupin yelled. Everyone looked startled "Now tomorrow morning Hermione and Draco will leave for these things and will send an owl to us as soon as you find it. Now go home and pack and come back and sleep here."

"Right." Malfoy said

"OK." Hermione said

Half hour later…

"Hermione I love you I'm sorry I cant come." Ron said

"I love you too Ron." Hermione said and then fell asleep

"Wake up Granger." Malfoy was saying.

"Get out of my room!" Hermione screamed

"Sorry mudblood." Malfoy said

Hermione got dressed and got ready to leave. She kissed a sleeping Ron's cheek.

"I'm ready." Hermione announced

"Its about time." Draco said.

After saying good bye to those awake they left. They decided to use a muggle car and shrunk their stuff. They caught the earliest flight to New York City (the only reason they took a plain is because Lupin suggested not to use much magic).

**A/n: I hoped you liked the third chapter. R&R! **

**Coolkidd **


	4. The Flight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/n: REVIEW!**

"We are now at our final height you can now move about the cabin" the pilot said over the intercom

"Malfoy, relax! It's not really that different from brooms!" Hermione said

"How would you know you don't fly?" Malfoy said

"I have before!"

"You're still an annoying mudblood know-it-all, but with bigger boobs." Malfoy said earning a slap across the face giving him a jog down memory lane:

"_Look at him blubber!" A younger Malfoy said_

"_You foul, You" Hermione said and slapped him, hard_

"Stop looking at me that way Malfoy" Hermione took him out of his flash back.

"Sorry, just thinking of third year, when you slapped me"

"That was so much fun" Hermione smiled _Wow she's beautiful when she smiles_ Malfoy thought

"So which one are we going to find first?" Malfoy asked

"No idea."

Do you want to find the one in the forest?"

"No that's in France."

"Right, so why are we going to New York then?"

"Because, there is one in America. Now if you don't mind I'm going to listen to my CDs."

"Your bossy, you know that?"

"I've heard."

"We need code names so people on his side won't know who we are and we also need disguises for ourselves too." Malfoy said

"Only if I get to pick what name you get and what you look like."

"Same goes for you."

"Don't make me ugly." Hermione said

"That's not possible." Malfoy said

"What?"

"Nothing."

"We are experiencing some turbulence so stay in your seat until we tell you other wise thanks." The pilot said

"Turbulence?" Malfoy said with fear evident in his voice.

"Scared much?" Hermione asked then seeing the look on his face said "it's just the plane shaking a bit because of air currents."

"Oh." Was all he said.

A few hours later they arrived in New York City.

**A/n: I'm giving you two chapters because I'm horrible and make you wait a long time! So hope you enjoy!**


	5. Disguises

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**A/n: just review! **

"Here's your room key on floor three." The person at the front desk said to them when they got their key.

"So Granger" He said once they were in the room "Ready to do me?"

"Excuse me?" Hermione said back

"You know the disguises!" Malfoy said

"Oh. Sorry." Hermione said then said the spell to give him a new face. He had green eyes and longer brown hair that hung in his eyes, He was skinnier than normal. When it was his turn he gave Hermione blue eyes that were like the ocean (blue green) and short black hair that went to her shoulders, oh and it was stick strait.

"Now for code names," Hermione said "you are Jake Dalton."

"Ok. Now for you," Malfoy said " How about Vanessa Johnson?"

"Fine by me, so wanna see the sights?"

"Sure 'Vanessa'." Draco laughed

"What do you want to see first 'Jake'?"

"We're actually having a decent conversation! I can't believe it." Draco said

"Yeah. Why did we hate each other in school?"

"You were friends with Potter and Weasley also because you are a muggle-born."

"Oh, right. Are you a death eater?" Hermione asked. Draco was quiet for a second or two then said

"Yes Granger, I am, but I'm a spy for your side."

"Really? That's Harry's owl!" Hermione said suddenly "I'll read it aloud"

_Dear Hermione,_

_I got an owl from Voldemort saying he's got two people that I care most about. Well I know your fine so is it Ron and Ginny? Who is it?_

_Harry_

"So who _is_ the second person? I know he took Ginny but he didn't take Ron so who is it?" Draco asked

"Well, I shouldn't tell you this, but since you're in the order, Ginny's having a baby."

"Wow, that's bad. Voldemort could do anything to it. Does Potter even know?" Draco asked and Hermione shook her head

"So what site do you want to see?" Hermione asked

"Anything. What do you want to see?"

"I want to go to the ice skating rink"

"And skate?"

"Yeah. Do you skate?"

"I have since I was little, we had an ice skating rink in our mansion."

"Could you teach me?"

"Sure, but it's easy."

"Thanks Malfoy."

"It's nothing Granger. Or should I say Johnson"

" Shut up." Hermione said jokingly

Later that day………….

"I'm gonna fall!" Hermione exclaimed

"No you're not Vanessa! Just twirl" Hermione did as he said and surprisingly didn't fall

"That was fun!"

"Told you it would be."

"Jake it's your turn to choose what to go see."

"Right how about the shops?"

"Sure, Ouch!" Hermione said as someone pushed her down

"Sorry about that." A tall back haired brown eyed guy about their age said " I'm Brandon by the way. What's your name?"

"Vanessa, this is my best friend Jake."

"So you're single?" Brandon asked

"No. I have a boyfriend back home. Why?"

"I was going to ask you out, but your boyfriend won't know about it if Jake here won't tell."

"She wanted to go to New York her parents wanted me to come along to protect her from creeps like you. Come on Nessa." Draco told Brandon

"You'll regret that!" Brandon shouted after them

"Thanks Jake. He was creeping me out!" Hermione said

"Something was fishy about him, like he knew who we were. Ready to find it?" Draco said

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**A/n: Hope you liked it! Just so ya know I'm not going to update this until I get 10 reviews (5 for this chapter and 5 from the last) R&R! **


End file.
